


Something in the Wind

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: A little fall/Halloween treat. Killian and Emma are heading to Granny's for a Halloween party, and a strange guest shows up in need of help. They aren't quite sure if the new guest is friendly or not, but either way, this is Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't get this out of my head after the last podcast (I know, I say that a lot). Keeping it vague so that it will be a surprise. If there is enough demand, I *might* be persuaded to continue. Bless by beta Bianca, who has been working overtime for me this week lol Enjoy ;)

“Well, what do you think? Am I ready to buckle some swash or what?” Emma Swan stood on the stairs of her and Killian’s home, swinging back and forth to show off her Halloween costume. At least she didn’t have to go out and buy it; instead she took his black embroidered vest, one of his puffy black tunics, and his gorgeous leather duster and resized them to fit her body. He even allowed her to wear his scabbard, his cutlass swinging freely from her hip. The leather pants and knee-high leather boots were all hers. And, of course, she sported plenty of eyeliner.

 

Killian’s eyes lit up at seeing his love dressed as him. They had agreed to swap roles for the occasion, him playing the part of the Savior. The red leather vest she gave him for his birthday covered a plain white sweater. He borrowed Dave’s holster, considering there was no way hers would fit around his hips. Dark jeans and his leather boots completed the look. He did still have his hooked accessory, but sometimes costumes aren’t perfect.

 

“You are without a doubt the most fearsome pirate I’ve encountered. Mostly when you are yelling at me,” he winked.

 

“Listen, Savior, you keep talking like that and I’ll make you walk the plank.” All attempts at his accent that evening was going to be hilarious.

 

As she came closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her flush with his body. His lips came crashing down on hers, the taste of pumpkin and cinnamon on his tongue after tasting hers. He released them all too soon, knowing full well their extended absence from the town Halloween party would be noticed. “Maybe you should have a plastic hook, just to finish the outfit, love.”

 

“Nah, I’m Killian Jones tonight.”

 

“You can be on Killian Jones later tonight as well,” he joked as his eyebrows wiggled repeatedly.

 

“Easy, tiger. We have plenty of time for that. Now, let’s get going. The faster we get there the faster we can leave, and then, you can pillage and plunder all you like,” she whispered.

 

“Bloody temptress…”

 

“But you love me.”

 

“That I do.” He released his hold on her to open the front door, allowing her to enter chilled October night air. It was a good think both of their costumes came with a type of jacket. As they stepped off the stairs and towards the yellow Bug, Emma looked up into the clear sky and noticed the full moon beaming, casting its glow over the town. In her peripheral vision, another glow caught her attention. As she moved her gaze from the moon to follow the object, her eye landed on a small, transparent figure, flowing in the breeze. The glow was coming from what appeared to the tip of it’s nose. And she could have sworn she heard it bark before it disappeared into thin air.

 

“Did you see that?” Emma asked Killian, still not sure if it was just her imagination.

 

“See what, love?”

 

Shaking her head to try and clear her mind, Emma replied, “Nevermind...”

 

Emma got into the driver’s seat as Killian took his usual spot in the passenger's side. As they made their way to Granny’s she couldn’t shake what she saw. On the scale of unbelievable things that she has come across, a ghost wouldn’t be that surprising. But it’s just that there was something oddly familiar about it…

 

In no time, they arrived at the diner. Emma put the car into park, and with her male Savior in tow, entered the party. It was already in full swing, with drinks flowing freely and lively music playing from the jukebox. In no time at all, they were called over to their usual spot. Her parents had dressed up in their full Disney portrayals, but foregoing the bobbed wig for Snow in favor of her natural hair. Regina actually did the same, with her hair tucked into the dress, and the tiny golden crown atop her head. It was the first time in a long time that Emma could say that Regina looked intimidating. As for Henry, he dressed as the Sorcerer’s Apprentice, complete with red smock and the blue pointy hat adorned with golden stars. It was a full Disney affair for the rest of the Charming family.

 

Everyone was engaged in conversation in the booth, except Emma. Henry noticed that something was up with his mother. “Mom, you ok?”

 

Having been shocked out her own thoughts, Emma responded, “Yeah, kid...I think so…”

 

“What’s up?”

 

She proceeded to tell him what she saw when they left the house, and the fact that it was like she had seen it before. “But I mean, that’s crazy…right?”

 

“You do realize who is sitting at this table together, right?” he joked.

 

“I know, Henry, but I just can’t believe that for a second I thought that it could be…”

 

As she was about to finish her sentence, the lights in the diner began to flicker and swing back and forth, and the jukebox stopped working. As they music died, she heard the barking in the distance, and it got closer and closer.

 

“There is just no way…” she whispered out loud.

 

The door flew open, the bell above jingling to announce the arrival of a new person. But in this case, there was no person. The figure she had thought she saw earlier floated through the doorway, its nose emitted an eerie orange glow.The barking became more insistent as it flew across the ceiling and all over the diner.

 

“Mom, it’s...it’s…” Henry stuttered in excitement.

 

“I know, kid. I know.”

 

Killin looked over and Emma. “Swan do you know what this creature is?”

 

“I do. And it’s a dog. His name is—”

 

“Zero!” An unfamiliar voice echoed outside of the diner. Moments later, the owner of the voice stepped through the doorway. The residents of Storybrooke had seen some strange things, but a skeleton in black and white pinstriped suit was definitely up there on the list of the strangest.

 

“Zero, there you! Did you find her?” The skeleton asked his companion. The ghostly pet dipped his head, whining in sadness. “That’s alright, boy. We will find her.”

 

“Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?” Leave it to Regina to exercise tact.

 

“Oh, my sincere apologies. My name is Jack. Jack Skellington. And this is my dog, Zero. We were just searching for someone in the woods, and I noticed a portal to new land. I thought maybe she might have ended up here.”

 

“She?” Regina asked.

 

“My lovely wife, Sally. She’s disappeared.”


End file.
